Problem: On Monday, Omar and Ben decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.4 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Omar sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 91.21 seconds. When it was Ben's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 70.46 seconds. How much faster was Ben than Omar in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Ben was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - Ben's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ben was 20.75 seconds faster than Omar.